Five Years
by xfilesjunkie
Summary: SEQUEL TO ADDING TO THE FAMILY-Five years has past for the Mulder family. What will happen now?-Read to find out-You don't have to read the first one, but I would really like it if you did.
1. Five Yearsand even MORE to the family

OK, I finally made the first chapter to the Adding to the Family Sequel…I hope you all like it

**OK, I finally made the first chapter to the Adding to the Family Sequel…I hope you all like it.**

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Scully POV

Five years, it has been a whole five years since we had the triplets and it has been a total blast… in more ways then one.

First off, the house is even fuller. After their divorce, Charlie and his boys moved in. So we lost the guest rooms. It was ok though, we love having them around. Even Will does. He is eight now. He is even smarter, if that is even possible. We even learned that he is very protective. Last year the triplets were in kindergarten and one of the fifth graders was picking on Hannah. William was only in the second grade, but he actually beat up a kid who was almost double his size. I'm sorry to say it, but he deserved it.

Even Dylan and Ely are protective of their little siblings. Yes, that's right. I said siblings. About two years after the triplets were born, we had twins. Sophia Judith and Samuel Lucas. Apparently, Mulder and AI don't know how to use a condom, but it's alright. After we had the twins Mulder had a vasectomy. He didn't want to, but I made him. Believe me, it wasn't that hard to make him either.

So, we had the twins and Mulder lost his office. We now share my office. Soph and Sam are three now. My mother watches them while Mulder and I are at work. Speaking of my mother, a starling revelation came about which concluded with me finding my mother and my boss in bed together. Let me tell you, I'm scared for life. Well, that meant that they were dating, but their not now. They got married about a year ago.

So, Skinner lives with us now. Let me see that's, thirteen people living in one house. Oh, I can't forget Spooky and Buddy. Spooky is our cat. He is all black and William named him. Mulder didn't want him to be called that, but William whined and got his way. Buddy is our golden retriever. We rescued him for the shelter because no one wanted him and he was going to be put to sleep. Well, Hannah rescued him, he's hers.

Last, but not least, I am finally Mrs. Fox Mulder. I love saying that. I have to, even now. We had gotten married four years ago. Actually, that's when the twins were conceived. Oh, well.

Well, I have to go. It's the triplet's birthday and their turning five. Well, actually its not, nut it's just their party. We thought that it wouldn't be fair to have the party and either the boys or Hannah's actually birthday, so we did it the day after. Mulder decided the throw a huge family birthday party for them; I don't even want to think about what will happen.


	2. Birthdays and Heart to Hearts

**Sorry that it has been so long, but school is kicking my sorry butt. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

The sun shined on the yard, kids running across it. However, one little girl clung to her mothers leg.

Scully laughed, "Sophie!" She knelt down to the blue eyed, three year old, "What's a matter baby?" Sophie just pouted and hugged her mother, burying her face in Scully's shoulder.

"Honey don't you want to play?" Sophie shook her head and wrapped her little arms around her mother. Scully laughed and picked her up, placing Sophie on her hip she asked, "Is that better?" She finally looked up and saw her mothers smiling face and nodded.

'OK.' Scully thought and walked over to see her mother. Maggie looked up to see her daughter approach. "Hi Dana! What's that matter with Sophie?"

Scully sighed, "I don't know… she's been very clingy lately." Maggie shrugged, "Sophie and Sam have started day care recently, and maybe she just misses you." Scully sat down and put Sophie on her lap. "Yeah, but wouldn't Sam be acting like this too. I mean their twins."

"Hon, children act very different, even if they are twins." Scully looked at her children playing, "They are growing up so fast. I don't know what I'm going to do. William is eight now. The triplets are five and the twins are three. It's just flying by and with Mulder and I both working now; I feel that we are missing out on their lives."

Mulder is putting his psychology degree to work and is treating people who have claimed to be abducted, while Scully works with him, treating the illness that they may have.

All of a sudden Hannah comes running up, covered in dirt. Scully looked at her with a bewildered look on her face and the normally quiet girl did something out of character…she screamed. "Mommy!!! Will threw dirt at me!!!"

Scully's head whipped around, seeing her eldest son looking at her with a terrified look on his face. She didn't say anything, just made a come here motion with her finger. William walked over with is head down.

Scully stared at him as he tried to come up with an explanation. Suddenly Scully saw Mulder come out of the house with Skinner in tow, as did William, he shook his head with all his might. Ever one knows that no one messes with Mulder's girls, especially their brothers.

"Honey, look at what your son did to Hannah." Will made an oo sound with his eyes shut. (AN like Ralphie from A Christmas Story when he first asks for the BB gun.) Mulder looked at Hannah and then back to his son.

William smiled with a small laugh, not seeing any difference in his parent's faces he knew it was over. "I'll help her clean up. Come on Hannah." He grabbed her hand and walked to the house whispering to himself, "They don't say a word and I basically ground my self. I'm such a sucker."

As soon as the kids were in the house all of the adults looked at each other and started laughing, Sophie still sitting on her mother's lap oblivious to the events that had happened.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Charles Scully sat in the kitchen as Mulder walked in. 'Hey Charlie. How it going? Haven't seen you outside." Mulder said as he sipped his beer.

Charlie sighed, "Nothing. Just thinking. So much time has past you know, like where did it all go?" Mulder sat down in the bar stool next to him, "I don't know. I mean look at me. I never thought in a million ears that I would be married to the prettiest girl around and have six kids with her." Charlie smiled, "Yeah, may your marriage be more successful than mine."

Mulder turned to him frowning, "Hey. Don't put your self into that again. You tried, but it didn't work out. That is not your fault. You have your kids. Those boys love you. Your every thing, at least now you are. Their just getting into their teenage years."

Charlie laughed, "Yeah you wait until your kids are teenagers, especially the girls." Mulder looked at him out of the corner of his eyes with a scared look, "Don't joke like that. I can wait, but when it does happen Hannah and Sophie are going to be locked in their rooms forever."

Chuckling, "Yeah I remember when I was a teenager, I went to the bubbler and Annie Matthews tugged me into the closet so I could fu-" Mulder cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth, "Enough Charlie. Why don't you go out side, I'll get the cake."

Nodding, Charlie went out side. "Hey Danes." Scully turned and smiled, adjusting Sophie, "Hey Charlie. Where you been?"

"Oh, in the kitchen talking to Mulder. Hey you should get the kids, Mulder is bringing out the cake." Scully snapped her head up, "The Cake?" She threw Sophie into Charlie's arms, but it was too late. Mulder already came out.

"Who's ready for cake?" He failed to notice Eli's chair and tripped. Scully squeezed her eyes shut just as she heard the thud of Mulder, and the cake, falling, "Is it over?" She opened on eye and saw Mulder's face come up, covered in cake and frosting.

She tried to hold back the laugh, but it flew out of her mouth. Mulder stood up, "You think this is funny Scully?" Scully nodded still laughing. Noticing the glint in his eye, Maggie and Skinner rushed every one in side, but stood to watch the show through the glass sliding door.

Mulder bent down to grab some of the cake, and walked up the Scully, who was still in a fit of laughter, and smeared it all over her face. Then he did what any man would do, he ran…fast. She looked at him with shock written, as clear as day, on her face. "That's it, your dead!" She proclaimed, running after him.

No one could believe that they were actually chasing each other, of course Charlie had to say, "I wish I had my camera." Everyone looked at him, with a dumb founded look on his face. "What? If I sent it in to America' Funniest Home Videos, I could win the $10,000!"

Everyone shook there heads at him as they made their way to the living room, Charlie walked after them shaking his arms in the air, "$10,000!!!!"

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

**Ok, I had little writers block, but I got this chapter out, I have no idea what is going to happen next, soooo if you have ANY ideas, please tell me…I'll credit you!**


End file.
